dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hatchiyack
hatchyaku isnt stronger then broly he was only stronger then brolys strenth in movie 8 brolys power would have went up by the amount cells did when he came from near death that should be noted broly would be more then twice as strong :Exactly. Just looking at the cast it's clear Goku was referring to the events of eighth movie when comparing Hachihyaku to Broly. By Second Coming, Gohan was in his post-Cell Games age, Future Trunks had returned to his own time and had been replaced by Kid Trunks, ahend Goku was in Other World. Storm 12:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::Not to mention that Broly was much stronger in Movie 10 than in Movie 8 (to the extent that even fighting his regular Super Saiyan form was about as challenging as, if not even more challenging than on the version used his LSSJ form in Movie 8) Even if Hatchiyack is at his super form he would still be beaten by Broly. (Movie 10) In theory i actually think Super Hatchiyack and Broly (movie 8) are equal in strength, but overall Broly later on is far more powerful. Transformations? It was some game is which he transformed? Cuz he didnt transform is Plan to Eradicate! Glock 18 15:38, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I believe Hachihyaku assumes different transformations based on the choices the player makes in Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Uchū-Hen. Storm 12:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Voice actor Does anyone know who Hachihyaku's seiyū might be? Even though he only had four lines in the OVA (two of which were grunts), it would still be really helpful to have that bit recorded here. Storm 12:36, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Name origin? Hachihyaku seems to be a reference to the Japanese number 800, despite happyaku being used more commonly. Is there any record of the Kanji used to spell this character's name, to confirm the reference? I have no clue as to the relevance of the reference, having not seen the "OVA" in about 10 years, perhaps referecing Gero's Android numbering scheme? Crazy Tsufuru-jin.. Dub name In the new trailer for Raging Blast, it was revelead the FUNimation term for the character: Hatchiyack. I was wondering if we keep the article with this name or move to a page with the new name? 17:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How tall and age is he roughly? I've been wondering how tall some of the characters are if its ever explained in number what they're heights were. I think Hatchiyack is around 7ft tall, and possibly around 100 or so years old because wasn't he created when Raichi was on the verge of dying in the movies? According to somewhere the Tuffle and Saiyan war was around 100 or so years prior to when Frieza destroyed the saiyans. Since King Vegeta was the leader when they went to war wasn't he? and supposedly after that war the Saiyans used their technology and that's when Frieza came in to play possibly.TanorFaux 00:43, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Putting in Alternate Costume Pics? May I put in the Alternate Costume pic in the article? Perhaps replacing the concept art left there. Perhaps in a Gallery instead. I altered one of the pics to make it look like his alternate form and I think I have it pretty close. I just had to alter the saturation and hue (which I bet is how they make the alternate costumes for some characters! ;) ) TanorFaux 18:03, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible name origin The name Hatchiyack seems to be similar to the name of a cultivar of persimmon called the "hachiya", popular in Japan. It seems fitting due to the Tuffles' own name origin--at least to me it does. Species The infobox has his species as Machine Mutant. Not too sure if this is true, since he isnt listed in the actual Machine Mutant page.Neffyarious (talk) 09:30, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Better main image? Would this image (right) be better for Hatchiyack`s image (the one in the box)? The current one seems to focus on his mid-body and left hand with that weird angle. This new one seems more `natural` in my opinion. Thoughts, anyone? 19:28, February 13, 2014 (UTC) : Support Move the current infobox one to the gallery and replace with the new more fitting one. [A] (t • ) 19:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Done 19:51, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Woo, thanks :) 20:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Power level Curious if anyone even watched the special he was in. Goku doesn't say his power might be higher then broly's as if it's an unknown, he says "His power might be higher then brolys...but..." right after figuring out how to kill him thanks to the 15 second weakness. Its not a question. His ki is higher, BUT with the weakness he is actually easier to deal with. Heartlesslove93 (talk) 07:12, September 17, 2019 (UTC)